DarthPotato77
DarthPotato77, or Tater, is the Creator of the Ambush Games. He also Hosted the first two games, as well as the sixth game. He hosted the twelfth ambush game. He has played the other nine games. In doing so, he is one of only three people participate in all thirteen games. History Introducing the Games Potato had planned to bring these types of games to the people of SW.com for a while, but he soon found out that most people would only play them if they were actually on SW.com. This made things complicated because the Host of a game would have to give information to each individual player privately. In the end, Potato decided to actually have the game played on SW.com and use guides across the site as the place where he could talk to each player privately and give them their information. After getting all of this planned and sorted out, Potato was ready to introduce the games. One thing he had to do before they started, though, was find a place to play them at. He couldn't do it at the most recent guide because of hte amount of comments, and then he couldn't even view the comments on some of the other guides. Potato decided to have the games be played on the Ambush Guide, because it was the first one and people barely ever went there. The Jedi Temple Game Potato decided to use jedi for his first game. Two other groups he debated on using were bounty hunters and clones, but he decided to use them for possible future games (which, in the end, did happen). When Potato had all of the playable characters lined up and ready, he started to post the rules and opening pictures of the game on the Ambush Guide. After that, he was ready to start getting the players he needed in order for the game to work. Over the next couple days, Potato constantly posted messages on SW.com asking people if they could go to the Ambush Guide and read the rules for his new game. After some time passed, he was able to get 7 different players signed up as 7 different jedi. The game was now ready to begin. Everyone's roles were posted on the Ambush guide after Potato got all the players he needed, and the Day 1 pictures followed. The game officially started on June 13, 2012. During this time, the Potato tried his best to answer everyone's questions, both publicly and privately. Also, Potato obeserved everyone as they played and noticed that they were indeed having fun. The game was going much better than Potato expected. After five game days (one week in real life). the game had ended. The Loyalists (Jedi) had won the first Ambush Games! The game was then met with great praise after that and many players said they'd play again. Because of the success of the first game, Potato decided to host a second one very soon. The Ambush Games were about to truly take off. Category:Player Category:Host Category:The Jedi Temple Game Category:Hunting the HuntersCategory:Guardians of the RepublicCategory:Tater-Canon